


Morgana's Doom, Camelot's Destiny

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin, F/M, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine, Hurt Lancelot, Hurt Leon, Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed, Merlin Saves Camelot, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Protective Merlin, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Morgana tells Merlin that his King is dead, which leads to Merlin taking her life and saving the Kingdom; but the plot twist? Arthur is very much alive.





	Morgana's Doom, Camelot's Destiny

Morgana sits on the throne, her magical guards standing to either side of her, and along the walls. She looks around, knowing that any moment now their little  _problem_ was going to show up and try to cause a ruckus. But this time.. they were ready.

The doors to the Throne Room are thrown open and they smack into the guards behind them, knocking them out cold. Morgana's lips curl into a snarl and she adjusts in her seat, evening out her gown as Merlin storms up to her. She can see the fire in his eyes, and she has the audacity to  _laugh_ at it. "Oh Merlin. A little late to the party, are we?" The Witch asks, causing Merlin's eyes to narrow.

"Where is the King?" Merlin demands.

Morgana's face lights up in amusement and she waves her hand around carelessly. "Oh, you know.. He's long since dead, but where were you?" Merlin feels his heart drop into his stomach, dread washes over him in bucket loads. "He was as stoic as ever.. not one to ever drop his guard.." She gives Merlin a bemused look. "Except around you. You're really something special to him, aren't you?"

It feels as though every inch of Merlin's body has been submerged into a vat of lava, his eyes are wide and empty as they stare at Morgana; causing her to shift in her seat again.

He hears a faint "guards!" and it seems to snap him out of whatever stupor took hold of him. Magic surges through his body, and anger and hatred fills his eyes as he throws the guards away from him with his magic.

Morgana's eyes widen and she stands up from the throne, waving off her guards.

"Well well, little _Mer_ lin's got some magic." She purrs, testing the waters of his rage-filled ocean. He doesn't seem to hear her as he charges forward, batting away her fireballs and charms. She looks a little unnerved, but other than that, she just looks annoyed. "How dare you! I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion-"

"Is he dead?" Merlin interrupts, a little light coming back to his eyes.

The Witch glares daggers at him before a smirk breaks out on her face. "Come now Merlin, there's no way he can be  _alive-_ "

" _Is he dead?!_ " He all but screams, holding himself high in his anger; it makes him all the more terrifying. Morgana shakes herself mentally, she's not afraid of _Merlin_.. Just a bit of the look he's giving her. She gulps.

"Arthur Pendragon," She pauses to lower her voice to a gravelly whisper. "is  _dead._ "

Something inside of Merlin snaps, and he grabs her by the front of her dress, looking her dead in the eyes as he speaks, " _Then so are you._ " The candles and torches around the room blow out in one fell swoop, and Morgana's hands shake as she lifts them to mutter another spell at the servant. She finds herself unable to speak, and then- only  _then-_ does she let herself feel and look frightened.

Merlin's eyes soften in sympathy and he raises a hand to touch her cold cheek. "Oh Morgana," His flat, quiet tone makes her flinch, "I never wanted to hurt you. I  _am_ sorry," She tries to speak again, but before she can, Merlin mutters a spell and feels her sag in his arms. "But what you did was unforgivable."

He lowers her to the floor, and feels the magic seep out of her and into the ground that she lays upon. Dead.

The Warlock looks around the room, and like that, the spell is broken. The Sorcerers with swords and weapons run at him, and the ones without stay behind and use magic to hit him. Despite everything, Merlin feels himself grin, a malicious evil thing for a man as kind as he. But there is only so much heartbreak and sorrow one man can take, even if that man is Emrys.

With a turn of his head, a few sorcerers drop to the floor, clutching their heads in pain as they scream. A flick of his wrist and their weapons are all flung to his feet. Merlin bends down and picks up a sword he recognises.

_Arthur's sword. Excalibur._

His grin drops to a murderous scowl and he turns on a sorcerer nearest to him. He stabs her through her stomach and after a moment, she falls. The others look unsure, and some of them are even scared. It makes the serving boy chuckle.

 _Good. They should be afraid of me._ He thinks, getting ready to attack another running for him, but another thought interrupts him.  _That's not what you really think, what would Arthur say?_ He shakes his head. Arthur is  _dead._ Dead because of all of these sorcerers!

He swings his sword at the sorcerer's neck but stops before it hits him. The sorcerer is shaking and Merlin takes notice of the collar around his neck. He holds his sword there, but moves closer to undo the collar. It doesn't budge with just his hands, but he uses an unlocking spell and the thing seems to just.. slip off.

The sorcerer's eyes fade from their bright green back to a deep brown, and then they fill with tears. "E-Emrys, please- don't kill me- don't kill us! We wanted no part in this war, it was- it was the witch's doing!" The man sobs and falls to his knees, narrowly missing being cut by Merlin's blade.

Merlin wants to cut this man down where he kneels. But... he knows he can't. This sorcerer.. none of them had any choice in the matter.

He lowers his sword and looks towards the others who are all hesitating, some are even clawing at the collar on their necks. They don't deserve death.

With a wave of his hand, and a muttered spell under his breath, Merlin releases them of their restraints and they all gasp and cry in relief. The man thanks him over and over again, bowing his head down on the cold floor. The others go to do the same but Merlin stops them.

"Please.. Don't," He shakes his head softly, and they hesitate before straightening out again. Merlin closes his eyes and tries not to cry. His best friend.. the future of Camelot....

"He is alive." Merlin's head snaps up to look at the young girl walking meekly towards him. "Arthur Pendragon; he lives."

The Warlock almost sobs in relief and feels all the previous adrenaline bleed out of him as he falls to his knees in front of her. She kneels down also, and gently takes his hands. "Emrys, he is hiding. Alongside his knights, they managed to escape."

"How..." He asks, his voice croaky. "How do you know?"

The girl smiles. "Because Mordred tells me so. They are hiding by a lake.. Avalon. He says you know of it?" Merlin meekly nods his head, leaning forwards as tears fall from his eyes. "Mordred says they are safe, but will not come back until you tell him to do so."

With a tired smile, Merlin pulls the girl into a tight hug and thanks her.

"It is my pleasure Emrys, I want to see magic back in Camelot." He pulls away to see tears in her own eyes. "There are others out there, roaming the town. Will you be strong enough to save them?"

Merlin takes a deep breath before nodding, a determined look on his face. "I will try my hardest..." He trails off and looks at her expectantly. She looks startled but smiles kindly.

"Wysara." Merlin smiles back at her.

"I will try, Wysara."

 

* * *

 

Mordred huffs and puffs, pulling Arthur along behind him; the King hidden in a dark green cloak. They agreed to meet up outside of the walls, just beyond the forest, but they were found and had to split up once again.

"Are you alright, my- er.... sir?" Mordred asks, slightly out of breath. Arthur looks up into the Druid boy's eyes and nods once. Mordred nods back and continues leading them through the thicket.

There's little conversation between the two as they walk; not wanting to risk making more noise than necessary.

They continue on for another twenty minutes or so before they hear a rustling in the bushes. Mordred pulls Arthur behind him and angles his sword protectively at the bush. A moment later and Gwaine comes tumbling out, bruises and cuts litter his body, blood staining most of his skin.

"Ah- Mordred, Arth- uhhh... you," He mumbles over his words, looking around for any possible threats. "I finally found you two, are you hurt?"

"No," Mordred starts, putting away his sword, and he helps Gwaine to stand. "But it appears you are." He sounds concerned.

Gwaine merely shrugs, sheathing his own sword. "They're merely scratches. Any word from the others?"  _From Merlin,_ goes unsaid, but Mordred and Arthur seem to hear it anyway.

Mordred shakes his head, looking down in shame. "There has been no word, I suggest we continue moving to the next meetup point." He looks around at both of them and waits for them to nod before he continues walking, having committed this path to memory.

They walk for another hour before they come across the hidden lake, you wouldn't be able to find it unless you knew where it was.

Elyan and his sister are already there, the knight swings his sword around to them and holds his ground, a sour look on his face. "Password!" He calls out, and the three men stop walking.

"Once and Future King," Mordred calls back. Elyan lowers his sword, an exhausted smile on his face as Gwen moves her hood to look at them better. She makes eye contact with Arthur and the King begins running to her, ignoring how his hood flies off, and he scoops her up into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He mumbles against her neck, relishing the sound of her laugh as she hugs him closer.

"And I you, my love." She pulls back and kisses him softly; the other knights look away to give them some privacy. They break away and continue hugging by the water's edge.

Gwaine wanders slightly away from them and sits down by the water; he splashes water in his face, and runs his wet hands through his hair.

Mordred and Elyan talk idly as they wait for the others to arrive, and soon enough Leon shows up. The older knight has an arrow in his leg, and is bleeding quite a bit, but other than that he looks mostly alright.

"Leon!" Arthur calls out, jumping up to go help his friend, but is stopped by Mordred who grabs him by the arm. "Mordred-"

"Password." The Druid knight calls out, and Leon stumbles to his knees but replies, "The Once and Future King." Mordred lets Arthur go and rushes along with him to help up their fellow knight. Gwaine, Elyan, and Gwen all come over as well, merely hovering around them in case Leon falls; but they manage to get the knight to the water's edge and set him down.

"We have to get this out.." Arthur mutters as he checks around the wound. He takes a bit of ripped up fabric from Elyan and hesitates a moment. He looks up into Leon's eyes and the knight nods at him in confirmation. He looks back down and pulls the arrow out. Leon grunts and lurches forward, like he wants to grab his leg, but settles for gripping at the grass in pain.

Arthur quickly wraps the make shift bandage around Leon's leg and is tying it up when they hear another approaching.

Elyan pulls Gwen behind himself, while Gwaine and Mordred stand protectively in front.

Percival comes out of the forest, carrying a sick Lancelot in his arms. "The Once and Future King!" Percival shouts before coming closer. They lower their swords and Gwaine runs over to Percival to see what's happened. The large knight has a few sword wounds, but nothing bad, whereas Lancelot looks like he's come down with the plague.

"What in the hell happened?" Gwaine asks, concern for his friend and fellow knight shining through. Percival kneels down and lays Lancelot down nearby Leon, noticing how the older knight looks over at the younger in concern.

"We were ambushed on our way here. Lancelot got a face full of magic and then was down for the count." The friendly giant explains. "I managed to lose 'em on the way here, but Lancelot got worse and worse until he couldn't even stay awake any longer."

The other knights of the round table look at their friend in worry and concern. All is quiet until they see Mordred straighten up and his eyes become unclear as he nods his head gently, as if listening to someone talk.

' _Emrys, he is alright?_ ' Mordred thinks to his fellow Druid, only hesitating a moment to check for any signs of dark magic, but he finds none.

' _He is, the Witch Morgana has been killed by his majesty. Are you safe?_ ' The girl- _Wysara_ , his mind supplies- replies.

' _I am, as are the other knights. We are by the Lake of Avalon, please tell Emrys to come as soon as he can._ '

' _He needs to free the others from Morgana's binding magic, but then he will come for you. Be safe, Mordred._ '

' _And you, Wysara._ '

He snaps back to reality and blinks slowly, shaking his head gently, a smile on his face.

"What is it Mordred?" Leon asks, leaning heavily against Arthur.

Mordred looks over at him and smiles. "Merlin has defeated Morgana. He's saving the druids as we speak."

"Wait- _saving_?" Arthur asks incredulously. "Saving them from _what_ , exactly?"

"Morgana.. used some kind of binding spell, probably to make them her "loyal followers"." Mordred explains, despite not knowing much about the situation yet. "We just have to be patient now."

They all nod, excluding Lancelot who is still out cold.

So they wait.

 

* * *

 

Merlin takes the young man's hand and helps him to stand. The man thanks him before bowing an stepping away. Merlin turns back to Wysara and asks: "Is that all of them?"

Wysara thinks hard for a moment, shutting her eyes to do so, before she opens them with a quick nod. "I believe so, Emrys. You must go and find your friends now, Mordred is sick with worry." She replies, and Merlin nods back at her. The two of them walk briskly to the stables where Merlin takes out a horse and saddles him up.

He then quickly uses his magic to saddle up three more horses. He closes his eyes and tries to find his connection with them. After a brief moment of one-sided conversation, Merlin opens his eyes and they flash gold. He goes back over to his horse and climbs up, before smiling down at her.

"Thank you Wysara, you've been a big help." He says sincerely, and she just bows, standing out of the way.

"It was my pleasure Emrys. Now quickly, go to your friends." And with a shared nod between them, Merlin is off. 

The three horses follow after him, galloping not too far behind as he rides through the woods, this path committed to his memory long ago.

It takes him just under an hour until he sees the opening and he begins slowing down, he's been feeling some dark magic here for the past few minutes, and he's scared of what he's going to find.

He trots into the opening and sees all his friends with raised swords, his eyebrows shoot up in surprise and then he sees Lancelot's state, mostly hidden behind Percival.

"Lancelot!" Merlin yells, jumping off his horse and quickly as he can. He runs forward but stops when a sword is pointed at his chest. "What the- Gwaine it's me!"

Gwaine's hard expression falters but it comes back stronger. "How can we be sure this isn't some trick?" The normally happy-go-lucky knight's attitude is gone and is replaced by wariness.

Merlin's desperate eyes fall onto the sick Lancelot and he can feel his friend's life slowly slipping away bit by bit. Tears threaten to come to his eyes and he looks back into Gwaine's pleadingly. "How can I prove to you it's me? Lancelot is sick! I have to help him he hasn't got much time-"

"What am I to you?" Arthur pipes up, and Merlin looks at him incredulously.

"Arthur we haven't got the  _time_ for this-"

"Just tell me!" The King shouts, something akin to fear in his eyes, so Merlin complies with a sigh.

The Warlock starts counting on his fingers, "You're a prat, you're my friend but you won't ever admit it, you're the only hope for Camelot- the Once and Future King- um what else.. You're arrogant-"

They still look a little wary, but they part off to the sides to let Merlin through to Lancelot. Their swords stay drawn, Merlin notes.

With little hesitance, the Warlock gestures for Percival to take Lancelot into the Lake and the knight quickly follows. Merlin also notes that Percival is the only one who doesn't seem to be afraid- or wary of him.

Merlin steps deeper into the water until his hips are underneath, and then he turns around to face Percival, ushering him closer.

"Alright, now hold him above the water on his back- yeah like that." Merlin rubs his hands together and closes his eyes, putting his hands over Lancelot's chest, not touching him- just hovering there. " ** _tóferian bealodæd galdor_** " Merlin mutters and his eyes snap open, flashing gold as the spell is complete.

Lancelot takes a gasping breath, coughing as Percival moves him to a sitting up position in the water. The previously sick knight looks around in a confused daze, and his eyes catch Merlin's, and he gives him a tired smile. "Thanks.." The knight mumbles, leaning further into Percival's chest, letting sleep take over him once again; but the sick look is gone, and is now peaceful.

" _What the hell?_ " Arthur snaps, pulling Leon further away from the water, hurt and betrayal burn in his eyes and heart.

Merlin's head snaps over to where his King is kneeling, and sees the looks of shock, hurt, betrayal, and anger on their faces. He shies away from it slightly, his shoulders coming up defensively. "A-Arthur-"

"Don't you dare speak, sorcerer! How dare you take the form of my friend!" Arthur gestures for Elyan to take Leon, and the knight does, allowing Arthur to stand up and take Gwaine's sword. "Get out of the water-  _slowly._ " Merlin's eyes are sad, but Arthur doesn't seem to notice or care; so the Warlock does as he's asked.

He walks out, still drenched in the Lake water, and kneels down in front of Arthur, his head hanging low. It seems to take them all by surprise. He hears a voice in his head.

' _Emrys, it is you.. right?_ '

Merlin doesn't look up.

' _It is. But good luck proving that to Arthur._ '

He hears Mordred inhale sharply, before his focus is back on his King in front of him, with a raised sword. One that may hurt like a bitch, but won't kill him. No.. Merlin's got that sword attached to his horse back there, he doesn't need to look up to know that. He faintly hears Percival come out of the Lake.

"How long have you been training to look like him, then?" Arthur growls angrily, hatred burning up inside of him.

Merlin looks up and his eyes shine, but not like when he uses magic, it's more like a shine of recognition. "And how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin retorts, making Arthur stumble slightly in shock.

"You.. can't address me like that." He says, almost unsure, trying to squash the growing hope in his chest.

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat... my lord?" And just like that, Arthur's anger falls away as he looks at his best friend of ten years.

"I- You... _Merlin_?" The King asks, stepping away with one foot, his whole body language changing from angry to scared in an instant.

Merlin smiles up at his master sadly, before nodding. "Yes, it's me Arthur."

Arthur's eyes grow sad and confused. "But you're a..."

"A Warlock."

That seems to confuse everyone. "A.. _what_?" Elyan asks.

Merlin looks over at him and then jumps into an explanation. "Well, sorcerers are those who practice magic. Warlocks- well I think there's only one, me- are born with magic. Therefore, I'm a Warlock."

"You were born with magic? I didn't think it was possible.. You're not a druid," Leon says softly, and Merlin laughs gently.

"No, I'm not a druid but..." He looks up at Mordred for reassurance, and he gets it in a kind smile. "But they do know of me. They call me " _Emrys_ " _._ " Gwaine gasps and they all look at him.

"No way.. You're the guy I hear about everywhere?! But they say you're-"

"The most powerful Warlock to ever live." Percival and Leon finish in sync. The former nods, "I was told stories when I was younger."

Then Leon nods. "As was I, back when the druids saved me. They told me stories of the Sorcerer- or Warlock- Emrys, and the Once and Future King, who together.."

"Would unite Albion." Merlin finishes softly.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Arthur drops to his knees and pulls Merlin securely into his arms, closing his eyes to try and keep the pain at bay. "You didn't tell me. Any of us." The hurt in his voice makes Merlin cringe, but he returns the hug strongly.

"I.. I wanted to." He says softly, and feels Arthur nodding against him.

"I know, you were afraid-"

Merlin pulls away, as though Arthur had just burned him. A look of confusion and mild hurt crosses his face. "Afraid? I was never  _afraid_ of you Arthur. I knew that.. eventually you would come around." He nods, trying to convince himself. "I just.. I didn't want you to chose between me and your father, I would never ask that of you."

Arthur's face softens into understanding and then a soft smile crosses his face. "Alright, so you're a so-  _Warlock,_ anything else we should know?" The King asks, raising an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Well... I'm also a Dragon Lord,"

_"WHAT?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> *tóferian bealodæd galdor = rid evil enchantment  
> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
